


Solace

by karvolf



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Movie, but mostly just a brief mention of Raimi maybe having a tiny crush, very vague hints at possible Hayden/Raimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: Some time after the movie's events, Raimi finds himself awake in the middle of the night and decides to go for a drive.





	Solace

Raimi didn’t really stop to think about what he was doing when he got into his car and drove away from his apartment. It still felt wrong to think of it as _his_ apartment; it seemed unfair to do so when, until just a few weeks ago, Weyland had been paying most of the rent and Yutani had been the one buying most of the food. It felt wrong to think of the apartment as his when more than half the things in it didn’t really belong to him. Being alone this place he used to call home was like a weight on his chest; it crushed him and kept him from breathing. He could not think and every object his gaze fell on brought back memories of friends who were not there anymore. The apartment could not be his when, during every single moment he spent there, he felt surrounded by ghosts.

He drove for a long time, unsure of what to do, wanting to talk to someone but not knowing what to say, because Weyland and Yutani had been the friends he had always talked with the most and now they weren’t there to listen. Sure, Raimi had plenty of other friends, but ever since that night at CHAANK’s headquarters he had felt disconnected from them, because no matter what he said they could not understand the things he had lived through. It was unfair to blame them for not understanding, and so Raimi had preferred to keep to himself and refused when they offered their help. 

When he stopped his car in front of the apartment building, a tall, imposing tower or gleaming metal and dark concrete, he stared at it for a moment and almost changed his mind. Maybe it was too late and she would not answer, and maybe even if she did she would not want to see him anyway. But if anyone could understand how he felt, Cale would. He had spent a few days with her after that night; as they went through interviews and interrogations they had been inseparable, finding comfort in each other as they felt like they could not trust anyone else. It had helped, but after almost a week it had seemed logical that they would have to part ways, so Raimi had gone back home. He and Cale were too different, and she deserved to go back to her own life.

Despite all this, he still missed her. He missed her voice and the frank, direct way she had of addressing the people around her. When he lay in bed at his apartment, he missed feeling her presence next to him, and the way she had fell asleep in his arms a few times during those days they had spent together. Maybe he did feel attracted to her (it would have been easy to assume he did), although it would have been weird to admit it at this moment, when what he wanted the most was to find solace in the presence of a friendly face. He got out of his car, walk to the front door, and as he typed Cale’s apartment number on the VidCom touch screen, Raimi hesitated again and hoped she would not mind being disturbed in the middle of the night too much.

When she answered and her face appeared on the screen, Raimi gave a weak smile.

“Hi Cale,” he hesitated. “I know it’s late, I hope I’m not bothering you too much…”

She did not reply, and before he could say anything else she pressed a button on the side of the screen. The apartment building door unlocked and opened. Before she turned off the VidCom, Cale gave a small nod and a thin smile. It was hard to tell on the grainy image of the screen, but Raimi thought he could see relief on her face. Maybe she had missed him too.

 


End file.
